


winter things

by cadyjanis



Series: mcnamawyer [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadyjanis/pseuds/cadyjanis
Summary: they both wore each other’s favorite bra for this day, and mac laughs, tracing a fingertip over veronica’s exposed collarbone.“you’re cute,” veronica murmurs, kissing her real soft this time, and heather shivers. veronica reaches behind to unclip her bra, shucking it away and leaving only her underwear. heather is probably more red in the face than the sweater she was wearing.—mac and veronica are reunited during the holidays.





	winter things

**Author's Note:**

> starting december off with a bang ba dum tsss

Heather really misses her girlfriend.

 

Of course, she can’t tell anyone that, because nobody knows she’s dating a girl, nor does she want them to. It’s bad enough her dad suspects she’s gay, she doesn’t need the entire town of Sherwood, Ohio judging her and her beloved Veronica.

 

She’s always been the romantic type, but it increased tenfold after she and Ronnie hooked up. They got tipsy at a graduation party this past summer and made out in the back of Mac’s dad’s car for a solid hour. Heather spent a good fifteen minutes at her vanity the next morning, trying to hide the evidence left on her neck.

 

Now Heather is head over heels for one Veronica Sawyer, and her Ronnie would probably say the same. They had a nice time getting _further acquainted_ before Veronica left for her first year of college. They talk on the phone all the time, and Heather sends weekly love letters because she can’t resist, and knows Veronica cherishes the additional pressed flowers.

 

Heather McNamara is very much in love, and misses Veronica dearly. Phone calls and letters are simply not the same as being able to hold each other.

 

So when Heather wakes up on the morning of December eighteenth, she goes straight to her calendar, heart skipping a beat when she sees it really is the day she gets to see her girlfriend. Granted, they spent a bit of time together when Veronica returned for Thanksgiving break, but it was fleeting and left them both pining.

 

Today will feel like a true reunion, because Heather’s parents are going to a holiday party, and she’ll have the entire house to herself. Meaning, Veronica is coming over later tonight, and it’ll be the most perfect, wonderful, blissful reunion in the history of reunions.

 

Mac tries to dull her obvious excitement throughout the day, ultimately borrowing her mother’s car so she can leave and avoid nosy questions more effectively. Besides, she wants to get just the right homecoming present for her love.

 

Heather is very good at giving presents. Veronica deserves the best.

 

Heather scours the stores at the mall, bustling with other shoppers. She has actual Christmas gifts prepared for Veronica, all wrapped and hidden in the back of her closet, but wants to give her something just for today. It has to be small so she can sneak it through the door.

 

She’s about to give up and just let Veronica open a present early, when she notices a window display and is drawn inside the store. A collection of miniature figurines are on sale, Christmas-themed wooden carvings that move if you wind them up like a music box. Heather is ecstatic, and while it’s not quite the kind of gift she was looking for, she has to buy one. Hopefully Veronica will be pleased.

 

Heather gets one of two girls building a snowman, a brunette and a blonde that remind her of herself and Ronnie. She arrives home right as it’s beginning to snow.

 

Mr. and Mrs. McNamara depart for their party an hour later, and Heather tries not to practically shove them out the door. As soon as they’re gone, she dashes back upstairs to don another outfit, which she spends thirty minutes deciding on. (Though it really shouldn’t matter, since Veronica is going to pull it off anyway.)

 

With her tiny frame clad in a red turtleneck and a black skirt and tights, she unnecessarily fixes up the decorations around the house, heart pounding with anticipation. Veronica said she’d be here at eight, having spent a couple days with her parents first.

 

Out of sheer obligation, naturally. If it were up to Veronica, she’d have gone right to Heather’s house the moment she got back to Sherwood. But her parents don’t know, either, not that they would care much. The Sawyers have always been kind, easygoing people who really have no clue their daughter is into women, but despite their tolerant attitudes, Veronica wants to keep it a secret for now. Heather understands.

 

Heather all but leaps five feet in the air when the doorbell rings. She nearly trips over the cat in her haste to get to the door, flattening her hair and taking a deep breath prior to opening it with the grandeur of a doorman at a luxury New York City hotel.

 

And then Veronica is there, right in front of her, and Heather promptly bursts into tears.

 

“Aw, honey,” Veronica croons, spreading her arms the same moment Heather launches herself into them. Lanky Veronica has to bend down to return the hug, and Heather is still on her toes. It’s the best, longest, most amazing hug ever.

 

Sniffling, Heather eventually has to pull away, due to the fact gusts of cold air are sweeping in. “Oh, shoot, get in here,” she demands, yanking Veronica over the threshold and slamming the door shut. “Gosh, sorry. Oh, you must be freezing, lemme get you a blanket—”

 

“Wait.” Veronica seizes Heather’s wrist, twirling her back around, and gently grabs her face so she can kiss her. Heather makes a surprised but happy noise in her throat, rising onto her toes again, pressing her lips harder against Veronica’s.

 

Ronnie’s cheeks are considerably redder when they break apart. For a minute nothing is said, and Heather can feel her heart swelling like a sappy balloon inside her ribs.

 

“Hi,” Veronica says at some point, cracking a grin. “You smell like cinnamon. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Heather whispers, blinking remaining tears from her eyes. “I missed you a whole freaking lot, Sawyer.”

 

Shrugging off her coat and scarf, Veronica’s smile widens. “It’s been eons since Thanksgiving, huh?” she teases, and Heather nods seriously. Veronica hangs up her things on the coat rack, revealing her outfit underneath: grey slacks and a blue turtleneck. Heather chokes on air when she sees Veronica’s necklace, the one Heather gave her before she left in August.

 

“Yeah, I still wear it,” Veronica assures as Heather reaches out to touch the silver heart charm. Veronica takes Heather’s hand and kisses her again.

 

Heather finally realizes Veronica’s hair is significantly shorter than it was at Thanksgiving, and has a conniption over how cute she looks until Veronica is blushing again. Heather chatters to her as she pulls her up the stairs to her room, silenced only by Veronica’s mouth once they get there. Mac doesn’t usually like being interrupted, but if the cause is her girlfriend laying one on her, she can typically get over it.

 

Just as she hoped, her outfit is soon discarded on the floor, Veronica on top of her to keep her warm. Their kisses become frenzied and sloppy, Heather’s little hands pinned above her head, body flush with Veronica’s. The necklace is warm from the contact with Heather’s skin.

 

Heather helps her remove it, delicately placing it on the nightstand as Veronica gladly takes off her turtleneck. They both wore each other’s favorite bra for this day, and Mac laughs, tracing a fingertip over Veronica’s exposed collarbone.

 

“You’re cute,” Veronica murmurs, kissing her real soft this time, and Heather shivers. Veronica reaches behind to unclip her bra, shucking it away and leaving only her underwear. Heather is probably more red in the face than the sweater she was wearing.

 

Veronica kisses her way down Heather’s elegant body, hands roaming freely. Heather’s chest hitches when Veronica nips the inside of her thigh, grasping at the hem of her undies. She lifts her hips obediently to let Veronica shimmy them off her legs, watching through dreamy eyes. It doesn’t scare her, being nude in front of another girl. Especially not with Ronnie, who saw Mac partially naked right off the bat in June.

 

Veronica parts Mac’s thighs for her, pressing tender kisses to her stomach. (Always a tease. It would drive Heather crazy if she didn’t enjoy feeling cherished.) When she touches Heather, it makes Heather’s head spin, and she squirms with delight. Veronica shushes her, then lets her taste herself on Veronica’s fingertips prior to slithering down between Mac’s legs.

 

Veronica Sawyer is very good at giving head, and Heather hopes she’s the only person on this earth who will ever get to experience it. A moan falls from her lips and she tangles her hand in Ronnie’s hair, pelvis rising to meet the glide of her hot tongue. Veronica’s hands are still on the smaller girl’s sides, a light presence to remind her of who’s in charge. Mac shivers again, cunt aching with a need that Veronica happily indulges.

 

Veronica starts off slow and gentle, licking right where Heather hopes she will, until Heather is twitching from sensitivity. She covers her mouth with her hand, instinctively trying to stay quiet, when Veronica passes over her clit, dark eyes flicking up to see Mac’s face. Heather whines, a sweet sound that Ronnie has missed so much, and Ronnie pats her hip.

 

Veronica raises Heather’s knees for a better angle and Heather cries out, seeing stars as her girlfriend continues her pleasurable assault. Heather already feels like she’s ready to cum, but knows Ronnie won’t let her just yet.

 

Sometimes, when Heather writhes too much, Veronica stops until she calms down. She kisses her thighs, leaving faint bites, marking her territory. Heather is dripping wet, body shivery with anticipation, and whimpers helplessly when Veronica resumes her task.

 

Veronica can’t torture her forever, as much as she would like to, because she has yet to figure out how to keep Mac from coming before she wants her to. So when Heather’s wiry little body tenses and starts to shake, Veronica doesn’t even bother. Heather topples over the edge, and it’s so good she instantly forgets her own name. Veronica sucks softly but firmly at her clit, just to see how long she can make it last, and Heather gasps as the waves hit her like a train. She purposely hasn’t touched herself in a week, waiting for this.

 

Veronica goes easy on her as it tapers off, leaving lazy kisses on her belly then back onto her chest and neck, her scent familiar and comforting to Heather. Veronica pulls her into her arms, cradling her how she likes, and Heather catches her breath with her face tucked into Ronnie’s throat. She’s not sure how much time passes between now and emerging to look at Veronica, but Ronnie’s still here, where she belongs.

 

“Hi,” Ronnie whispers, kissing Mac’s forehead. “Did you fall asleep?”

 

“No,” Heather replies, drawn to Veronica’s plump mouth again. The kisses swiftly grow heated, desperate for impossibly further contact, as hands pull at remaining fabrics, limbs wrapping up the other to get even closer. They’re soon lost in a blissful haze, fingers exploring, inexplicably laughing, watching the other’s face contort with pleasure, bruises and hickeys already forming. Heather loses count of the combined number of times they climax, not that it matters.

 

They pause for a while to bask in each other’s presence, dozing off at one point, both happy to just be held. When they awake, they talk in quiet voices, catching up on life. Veronica runs her fingers through Mac’s mussed hair, and Heather traces the shape of Veronica’s collarbones as she speaks. Heather’s bedroom is the entirety of earth.

 

Heather eventually has to check the clock, relieved to see it’s only been a couple of hours. Her parents said they’d be back around eleven-thirty, but Heather predicts they’ll push it til at least midnight. Her father enjoys being anywhere that isn’t their home, with Heather in it.

 

Upon seeing her assortment of snowglobes on her nearby dresser, she is reminded of her gift. She gasps and throws the covers back, to Ronnie’s confused dismay.

 

“Come back,” she crows, flinging an arm out to stop Heather, but it’s too late. Heather fetches her robe, holding up a finger when Veronica pouts, and drops to her knees to reach for the box under her bed. She wrapped it earlier, tied with a pretty bow, and excitedly crawls back over to Veronica, joyfully brandishing the present.

 

“What’s this?” Veronica raises her eyebrows, pulling herself up to sit. “Aw, Mac, no, I told you I didn’t want anything…” She gingerly accepts the small box.

 

“Oh, this isn’t a Christmas gift,” Heather tells her. “It’s a welcome home gift. You get to open all your actual presents on Christmas. Don’t give me that look, you know I had to.”

 

Veronica huffs, rolling her eyes, but affectionately touches Heather’s chin. “Well, you’ll be very pleased to hear I got you some stuff, too. Little things you can hide,” she adds, and Heather’s shoulders slump at the reminder of who she lives with. But she fixes a smile and scoots closer, encouraging Veronica to open it already.

 

Veronica carefully unwraps it, appearing hesitant, like she thinks it might be a joke. But as she opens the lid to reveal the wooden figurine, her face lights up.

 

“Aw!” she squeals, taking it out of its box. “Aw, Mac. This is so cute. Oh, they move.” Mac shows her where to wind it up, and Veronica laughs as the two little girls move around the snowman. “I love it, thank you,” Veronica coos, thanking Heather with a kiss. “This is adorable.”

 

Heather shrugs, but is glowing with relief that Ronnie likes it.

 

“I feel bad I didn’t bring you anything,” Ronnie says guiltily, still watching the figurine.

 

Heather makes a face and waves a prim hand dismissively. “You brought your hot self right to my door, I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

 

Veronica blushes, and Heather kisses her. They both wish it was easier to be together, rather than sneak around and lie to their parents about who gave them what gift. Heather isn’t even going to ask what Ronnie told them in order to come here without suspicion. Heather wants to cry at the thought of her own parents coming home early, catching them in the act.

 

What they’ve done and will continue to do is not dirty or sinful, but in the eyes of seemingly all breathing creatures, they are deserving of less because they’re women. It doesn’t matter that both of them are eighteen, that Veronica is a good student at her college, that Heather is John and Lucille McNamara’s pride and joy. If anybody ever knew, their reputations would turn to dust. Heather’s father would undoubtedly kick her out, ashamed that his suspicions are true regardless of how much praise she otherwise gets.

 

But Heather doesn’t want to think about any of that, not right now. Veronica will leave and Mac won’t be butchered. They’re safe now.

 

“I love you,” Heather murmurs, watching Veronica gaze at her gift.

 

Veronica lifts her head, and Heather wonders if she’ll never not look surprised when she hears that. “I love you, too,” she says, and Heather smiles back at her. “Thank you for this. I love it.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad.” Heather lays down beside Ronnie as she puts it back in the box to preserve it. The wrapping paper isn’t even torn, so Ronnie places both on the nightstand, then curls up with Heather again to ravish her with more kisses.

 

* * *

 

They separate an hour later, reluctantly putting their clothes back on. It’s begun to snow a second time, so it’s best for Veronica to get going while she can.

 

Heather watches her don her shoes with a growing sadness in her heart.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Veronica assures her, hugging her, and the barrier of clothing between them just doesn’t feel right. “Or, try to. Maybe we can get breakfast.”

 

“Yeah,” Heather responds eagerly, wanting any excuse to spend time with her that won’t draw skepticism. She stands on her toes to offer a kiss.

 

At the door, Veronica gets bundled up as Heather bites her nail, worried about the snow. “I’m a good driver, Mac,” Veronica says, bumping her foot to Heather’s. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“Call me when you get home,” Heather mumbles, accepting another hug. “If you can.”

 

“Of course,” Veronica promises, and kisses the top of Heather’s head. “And again tomorrow if I can leave to see you. Think of where you might wanna eat.”

 

Heather pouts, tugging at Veronica’s coat. “My bed.”

 

Veronica laughs, and smooches Heather’s forehead. “Soon, baby. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too. Be safe. Don’t drive too fast,” Heather warns.

 

“I _won’t,_ ” Veronica says, kissing her once more.

 

Heather retires to her room once the glow of Veronica’s headlights disappear from view. She’s weighed down by an incurable sorrow, and flops facedown onto her bed.

 

When she goes to make her covers presentable again, she gasps upon noticing what Ronnie left behind. Her necklace still shimmers on Heather’s bedside table, and Heather picks it up to admire it, wondering what she should do.

 

Veronica will get it back, of course. Heather will just have to give it to her tomorrow when they meet for breakfast, as two lady friends so often innocently do.

 

Smiling, Heather presses a kiss to the charm, then hides it away in her drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are fetch ♡


End file.
